Family
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Reflecting on each Glee member, Quinn's fifteen year old son realizes they each mean something special to him. Only, there's one person more important than the rest.


**A/n: It takes a village to raise a child, or a Glee club. What the child, Quinn's son, thinks of his "family". I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

My mom has friends, they're special. Not mentally disabled special, just special. Unique. She loves them, they love her. I love them too, and they treat me like I'm their baby. It's like we're one big happy family.

There's Mercedes: she is big, black. loud and soulful. She won't think twice about thumping someone in the head for being stupid, which got her in trouble once when she took me to the park. This kid, who was way too big to be five years old, punched me in the face and jacked my Superman sneakers right off my feet. His mom watched the whole thing and didn't even lift a finger to stop him. Mercedes walked right up to the mom, yelling at her and the kid, then she back handed the mom and snatched my sneakers back.

Mercedes' my overprotective, chocolate cousin, she slaps first and asks questions later when it comes to people messing with me.

And then there's Finn: he use to date my mom, he's better than Peyton Manning and Bruce Wayne put together. He won't take anything Mom says into consideration, especially when it comes to sweets and video games. When we hang out, he gives me the fun estranged, Dad treatment. Blowing money on sweets, buying the latest toys, electric vehicles and video games. He spoils me rotten, although I always know to be polite and thankful for everything he does.

But he always waves it off like it's nothing, he's like a big kid. Even when I was three he was more than a kid than I was; we went to Chuck E. Cheese's and he had much more fun in the ball pit than I did. It took six workers to get us to leave.

Finn's my big brother, we have fun rotting our teeth and doing everything boys do: from riding dirt bikes in front of my grandparents house to scare the snot out of them, to fixing cars with Uncle Will.

Rachel will never be forgotten, her voice is too loud to let that happen. She and Mom didn't get along at first, but now they're closer than Mom and my aunt ever will be. Rachel's the best singer ever - well, for the type of music she sings. She's focused and will not let anyone get in her way. She's like Monica from _Friends_, mixed with Barbra Streisand. She's strict about my schoolwork and health. She and Finn often clash when it comes to the way the each spend their time with me. Rachel usually wins though, Finn's that that great with arguments.

She sits me down every afternoon with a plate of apples (no peanut butter, because "Peanut butter not only builds the mucus, but also is a thick substance loaded with fat and unnecessary oils") and my textbook, and goes off to the next room to practice her singing. It doesn't seem like she's very caring like that, but she's only a mumbled away when I need help. Rachel would do anything, kill anyone to make sure I succeed. Even now she spends every moment that she's not pushing me to do my homework and or be the best I can, trying to get me to sing. We both know I can, it's just I can't get motivated to do it.

Rachel's my aunt, who unintentionally pushes every dream, possibility and opportunity on to me. But she does it with love, and I appreciate everything... even if she gets annoying as Hell sometimes.

Artie, or "Wheels", is the best friend anyone can have. He's crippled, but has everyone else kneeling at his feet when he cracks a joke. He can make you laugh when you don't want to, he can make the most serious old man, like Mr. Fredrickson from _Up_, cackle. He's always encouraged me to try and to try again when I don't get things right. He turns a bad situation into something to laugh about. Like when I was little and he taught me to ride a bike. He couldn't hold me up, so he didn't need to pull the dumb "pretend not to let go, then let go" thing. I fell more times than I can remember, and I never got frustrated. I was too busy laughing.

Wheels is my best friend, I could do the stupidest thing and we'd still find some way to laugh at it.

There's always someone that makes you smile, that person happens to be my first crush too. She's Tina. Wheel's girl. She's shyer than a mouse, nicer than a cuddly puppy, and her smile can make anyone smile. That's what makes her and Wheels the best couple out of the group. Mom use to tell me Tina never use to smile, until they were in Glee together. It turned out, once she did start smiling, she had a better smile than anyone. When I was young and would cry for my dad, Tina would sit beside me and kiss my cheek and smile. Then everything would be all right. Eventually, my crush on her became a love like that between a brother and older sister.

Tina's my fragile older sister, she always knows how to make me feel better and I would do anything to make her happy.

And then we come to Kurt. Words can't describe what Kurt is, or means to me. He's taken me shopping for school clothes, given me advice from a girlie point of view, taught me how to fix cars, made me appreciate chick flicks, played sports with me (shocking I know) and told me things the man, who was suppose to raise me and take me under his wing, was suppose to tell me. No accurate, descriptive words could be Kurt, or me and Kurt.

Only one word comes to mind when I look at Kurt, or when he puts his arm around my shoulder and holds Mom's hand:

"Dad."

He poked his head down from the attic.

"What is it Eli?" Kurt asked, hopping down with another box in his hands He peered over my shoulder to look at the photo album I had open on Grandpa Burt's kitchen table.

I pointed to his copy of the yearbook Glee picture from their Sophomore year. The whole family was there, all happy in their golden years with the biggest smiles. But there was one person I didn't know, or had ever seen before.

"Dad," Kurt's smile faded as I pointed to a football player, with a Mohawk, next to Uncle Finn, "who's this guy with the douche haircut?"

Kurt turned away with the box he held and began rummaging through it, he didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Elijah Kurtis, don't say "douche", it's an ugly word. And he's-he was someone we use to hang out with. But now he's just an ex-Lima loser," Kurt told me, turning around and putting an old McKinley baseball cap on my head.

I nodded and continued flipping through the album, "All right Pops. When are we going home?"

"As soon as Quinn calls us," he said.

I smiled at him, "You think Uncle Finn and Mom will get into another fight during dinner?"

Kurt laughed, "Isn't that always how our family dinners go?"

* * *

**A/n: To clarify: Puck ran out, Kurt is still gay, he and Quinn are not together, and Rachel and Finn are not together. Please let me know what you think. **:D


End file.
